Fairmont Singapore South Tower
Fairmont Singapore South Tower is one of two guestroom towers of Fairmont Singapore, a twin-towered luxury hotel within Raffles City in Downtown Core, Singapore. Building Information * Name: Fairmont Singapore South Tower * Type: Hospitality * Country: Singapore * Construction ended: 1986 * Photography: '''Allowed * '''Security level: Medium (guest floors are restricted) * Filming difficulty: Medium * Facilities: ** Levels 27-28: Mechanical ** Level 26: Suites ** Level 25: Fairmont Gold Lounge ** Levels 9-24: Guest rooms and suites ** Level 8: Guest rooms, The Eight (poolside lounge and bar), access to outdoor swimming pool ** Level 7: Guest rooms and suites ** Level 6: Willow Stream Spa, fitness centre ** Level 5: Executive offices, back-of-house areas ** Level 4: Fairmont executive meeting rooms (Enterprise, Mercury, Minto and Indiana Rooms), access to Raffles City Convention Centre ** Level 3: Szechuan Court & Kitchen (Chinese fine-dining restaurant) ** Level 2: Asian Market Café (Asian buffet restaurant) ** Level 1: Lobby, reception and concierge, Prego (Italian fine-dining restaurant) ** Basement 1: Raffles City Shopping Centre, loading dock ** Basements 3-2: Carpark Elevator Details Guest Elevators (Elevators APL5 to APL10) There are six guest elevators that serve the guestrooms, convention center and shared facilities. * Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Elevonic 401 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''3.5m/s (700FPM) * '''Drive type: DC gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 Room Service Elevators (Elevators ASL5 to ASL8) There are four service elevators for the guestroom floors that also double as fireman's elevators. * '''Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Elevonic 401 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 23 persons * Speed: '''2.5m/s (500FPM) * '''Drive type: DC gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 Podium Service Elevators (Elevators ASL9 to ASL11) There are three service elevators that are only serve the building's podium levels. * '''Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Spec 50 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 23 persons * Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) * '''Drive type: AC feedback-control geared traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:Buildings in Singapore